five_nights_at_freddysfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Файл:Showtime ft. MrCreepypasta - A FNAF2 Song
Описание Wow! Let me tell you, I got a LOT of requests to do a song for FNAF2. Even though it's out of order, enough of you said you still wanted it, so here it is! And a big thanks to Mr. Creepypasta for lending his wonderful voice! I hope you all enjoy this song! MrCreepypasta: https://www.youtube.com/user/MrCreepyPasta Based on the game by Scott Cawthon: Official Website: http://www.scottgames.com/ Steam Store: http://store.steampowered.com/app/332800/ --- Download: https://soundcloud.com/madame-macabre/showtime-a-fnaf2-song Instrumental: https://soundcloud.com/madame-macabre/showtime-instrumental You can also find me on these places too: Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/pages/Madame... Tumblr: http://madame-macabre.tumblr.com/ DeviantArt: http://xmadame-macabrex.deviantart.com/ Instagram: http://instagram.com/xmadamemacabrex Twitter: https://twitter.com/xMadameMacabrex --- Lyrics: intro- Chica: *giggles* You guys know what time it is? That's right! It's- Freddy: Time for party! *laughter, turns wicked and fades into drop* don't look at us as though we're the devil, you really ought to know we're being level this was never our intended pass time, but how could we forget that dark crime? how pathetic for you to cry victim, we know your guilty heart soiled within Monsters roam these halls but they're not robots, men are capable of some dark thoughts crank those gears the music is in me been a real long day and we're dying to be free don't stop now 'cause I can guarantee when the silence drops we're the last thing that you'll see Don't you feel even a little regret, I can't see it in your eyes so judgment you'll get hunt you down, doesn't this seem familiar? We'll trade our lives for one that's bigger Won't you agree that this feeling's awful? To be all on your own deep in your bones Soon enough you'll know exactly how it felt karma can be cruel with hands dealt crank those gears the music is in me been a real long day and we're dying to be free don't stop now 'cause I can guarantee when the silence drops we're the last thing that you'll see springs recoil your time is nearly out you've got one percent and no one can hear you shout all goes black you hear the motors roar been a real fun game but we're breaking down that door Chica: Oh dear! It looks like we're reaching the end of the show! Freddy: We've had so much fun! We really hate to see you go! Both: *Laughter* oh what a shame that things turned out this way forgive me but you've really got to pay up for the suffering you've caused us join into this children's chorus crank those gears the music is in me been a real long day and we're dying to be free don't stop now 'cause I can guarantee when the silence drops we're the last thing that you'll see springs recoil your time is nearly out you've got one percent and no one can hear you shout all goes black you hear the motors roar been a real fun game but we're breaking down that door outro- Freddy: *Laughter* That sure was a rockin' time, huh Chica? Chica: *giggles*You're right Freddy! But I think it's time for us to say bye bye! Freddy: Come back to see us real soon! Both: And thanks for coming to Freddy Fazbears! *laughter* Категория:Видео